Story of Yahzi Xiphos
by Yahzi
Summary: Found on Nar Shaddaa as a child, Bastila was raised as a Jedi padawan by her Jedi master, Bamcc. Suddenly, her world goes blank, as her masters last futile attempt to save her results in the loss of memories. 'Rescued' by a mysterious Zabrak, and now trained in the ways of the Sith, Bastila must fight to survive in her new and dangerous life.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Bastila" called a tall, slightly built man in his late twenties. He had light brown hair and a warm smile, well known in the Jedi Temple and on holo's and recordings. He had just became a full fledged Jedi Knight nine years before and was given an padawan learner two years ago. A head of light brown hair popped up from behind a tree, cut short and braided in traditional padawan style. She grinned and hurried over to his side, her small lightsaber gripped in her just as small hand. He couldn't help every time he saw her, he caught his breathe. She was beautiful, even at age ten, but the most striking feature of her was her skin. Bastila's skin was a deep purple color, showing off her already gorgeous body and face. Her icey blue eyes smiled as much as her own. She was an unknown species not found anywhere in the databanks that were recovered from the temple after the fall of the Emperor. Bastila was found as an infant on the planet Nar Shadaa.  
She was excedingly skilled in the force and lightsaber combat such as her master, but her strength was the use of the living force and took her studies towards that area.  
"Master Bamcc," Bastila said softly, her voice merry and sing-songy. "What will we be doing here?" Curiosity rolled of her like waves. Bamcc, smiling, placed his hand on her shoulder and continued to walk. He could feel her muscles relax at his touch and sent reassurance through the force to her.  
"I thought it would be nice to take a break from studies and lightsaber drills and come here and just have fun for once." Bastila looked up at him, grinning ear to ear. "Finally!" She commented. Bamcc shook his head, chuckling."You can go exploring or whatever you padawans like doing these days, but please don't stray to far off." The padawan nodded and ran off into the forest. "And stay out of trouble!" He warned as she jumped high into a tree. The Jedi dropped to the ground, folding his legs underneath him, placing his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly and exhaled, clearing his mind and letting himself be engulfed by the force. He stretched out becoming an extension of the force, probing around the planet surface, the quiet forest now teeming with life and sound. He easily found Bastila and a ghost of a smile traced along his lips. Using her lightsaber she was carving into the thick bark of the tree she perched in. She had the strange habit of marking where she had visited but he questioned how she marked it. Instead of her own name she carved in basic, 'Yahzi'.  
She stopped carving and turned back to where he meditated. Bamcc's eyes snapped open. She had felt something and he knew it was the same thing he had felt. Something was near, and it wasn't friendly. A dark haze clouded his mind, sending shivers down his spine. He sprang up and started running to where Bastila was. As he neared the tree, Bastila leapt from her branch and landed on the ground, using the force to cushion her fall. Bamcc saw her eyes swimming with confusion, but her face was unreadable.  
"Master?" she asked quietly. Bamcc shrugged and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, keeping it ready but not lit. He started forward, probing through the forest, trying to pinpoint the creature that had caught both of thier attentions. Bastile fell in behind him, her head slowly turning back and forth searching. "Over there" she whispered, her cold stare resting on a small divit in the ground, surrounded by thick foliage.

Silence he sent through the force. His padawan nodded obediently, but knew it was no use. Whoever it was already sensed their arrival. He pushed himself through the bushes, making a pathway for the young girl and slipped down the tiny slope. Down in the divet it waited, it's back turned towards them, his hands locked together behind his back. Bamcc knew right away they weren't dealing with a normal creature or force user. This thing was dangerous, and it knew it, and the gift he possessed he knew how to use it with deadly accuracy. Bamcc took a few steps forward, his view on the creature they had found became clearer. It was a male Zabrak, it's crown of horns helping declare it so. The Zabraks head was covered in black and red markings. Bamcc's eyes widened when she sighted the double bladed lightsaber strapped to his belt. Clad in black, he was terrifying.  
"I've been expecting you" the Zabrak spoke finally, turning around to face them. He looked even more menacing from the front. His smoldering yellow eyes shone brightly, his gaze tearing through Bamcc. Calculating and observant he looked Bamcc up and down, sizing him up.  
"Who are you?" Bamcc demanded.  
"That is not important at the moment, Jedi." It snarled the word 'Jedi', spitting it out as if poison, rage rolling off of him, smacking Bamcc in the face. The Zabraks harsh face changed, his eyes moving from him to someone behind. Bamcc followed his gaze, to find himself looking at Bastila; the young girls face confused. He turned back to the Zabrak.  
"Leave her out of this!" the Jedi shouted.  
"But she is why I came all the way here," his lips curved into a wicked smile, showing off his sharpened teeth. Bamcc gripped his lightsaber with both hands and ignited its blue blade. "You can hand her over peacefully," it mused," and I might consider sparing you of a slow and painful death, Jedi."  
"You'll never take her," and at that he charged. The Zabrak somersaulted backwards, his lightsabder flying from his belt into his gloved hand, both red blades igniting in tandem. Their blades clashed as he completed his flip.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

Bastila perched in the tree, carving her way into its thick skin. She didn't know why she marked where she had been, especially with a name that was not her own. She just did what the voices told her to do. When the voices talked to her she could not control what she was did, but the visions took her over, just like one was now.  
The picture was blurred but she could see a girl laying on the ground, her long hair a white tangled mess. Her purple skin was ordained with cuts, burns, and bruises. The right side of her mouth was pulled down into a permanent scowl. Her torso was patched with multiple blaster shots. A man stood over the girl, his face covered with shadow, but yellow hateful eyes pierced the black mask. Beside the man stood a smaller girl. Her hair was cut ruggedly, her eyes like a felines, glaring down at the body of the humanoid. Bastila knew it was her on the ground, but in this vision she was older, but didn't know what it meant. Then the man stepped forward, showing his tatooed face.  
"I have come for you."  
Bastila jerked out of the vision, her mind was whirling. It had never spoke to her directly. She deactivated her blade, its soft thrumming muted. The signature was complete. She turned her head in the direction of where she left her master and froze. Something else had found her. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt her master coming. She leapt silently down the tree, scarcely making a sound as she landed by her master, using the force to cushion her fall. She looked up at him, making her face a mask.  
"Master?"  
Bamcc shrugged and took his lightsaber in his hand. He started walking depper in the forest, Bastila falling into place behind him. Her hand quivered, knowing this had something to do with her vision. Reaching over with the force she easily found what she was looking for. "Over there" Bastila whispered. Her master nodded and changed direction, plowing noisily through the bushes. So much for silence, she thought to herself as she followed Bamcc down the slope. She could sense his hesitation as he neared the man standing in the middle of the divet.  
"I've been expecting you."  
Bastila froze, mid-stride. It was the man from her dream, a younger version, but still as frightening. Her master was speaking now, but she couldn't hear him. Her eyes were glued to the Zabrak. His burning eyes met her wide eyes. Bamcc turned to look at her and was engulfed by rade as he turned back to the man, shouting. The Zabraks gaze never left her as he replied.  
"But she is the reason I come all the way here. Hand her over peacefully and I may consider sparing you of a slow and painful death, Jedi." its grin spread wickedly across his tattooed face. His eyes snapped back to Macc as he ignited his lighsaber with a 'snap-hiss' and charged. The Zabraks lightsaber activating in mid-flip as he somersaulted away. Bastile was rooted to the spot where she stood as her master was being beaten back by the more experienced force user. The Zabraks swiftness and martial arts and his double-bladed lightsaber made him a swirling whirlwind of death as he broke Bamcc's defenses over and over again, dicing his skin and clothes.  
She realized Bamcc was doomed even before the battle started. It seemed as if this game had started to bore the Zabrak for he easily slapped the lightsaber from Bamcc's grip, slicing his extended off with one swip of his two crimson blades. The Jedi fell to his knees in pain, gripping the stub with his remaining hand. The Zabrak snarled in disgust grabbed Bamcc's face in his gloved hand and stared deep into his eyes.  
"I have considered" he growled Bastila was close enough to see the sweat dripping from her masters forehead and the fear that erupted in his wide eyes. "I hope you think this was all worth it. Not matter what you did or do, the girl is going to be mine."  
With that, the man wrenched his had away with enough force to throw Bamcc to the ground. Bastila regained the ability to walk and stumbled to her masters side.

"Bastila" he grunted and blink his tears away. "Promise me you'll be strong and fight for what is right." Bastila gripped his arm tightly.  
"What do you mean? Master, we can defeat him together" She lied, and ignored the Zabraks chuckling.  
"Just promise me."  
Bastila bit her lip. "I promise." Bamcc nodded and placed his hand on her flawless face.  
"Goodbye."  
Bastila's mind went blank and jumped up then stumbled back. Was she Bastila? Or was she someone else? Her eyes clouded as she collapsed to the dusty ground.  
"What did you do?!" the horned man screamed, his eyes burning with a panicked and crazed glow.  
"You'll never have her. Not her or her memories." The Zabrak snarled in outrage, his lightsaber twirling low to the ground as he walked slowly towards the man on the ground. Bastila couldn't keep her eyes open and let them close and became engulfed by sleep. The last thing she heard was the tortured cries of the Jedi as he was cut into pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The Zabrak looked away from studying his gruesome murder. The former Jedi was cut into bite size pieces, the consequence of denying the Sith of his prize. He now turned to the small crumpled figure that law a few feet away. Rage still burned inside him because of what the Jedi had done. Now he just had to find out how to fix or undo what he had done. He walked over the body and knelt by her, moving her hair out of her face. He marveled at the beauty of the purple skinned humanoid. He cradled her head in his hand and breathed in deeply then exhaled, letting himself in her mind.  
Nothing.  
He cursed himself for letting himself be fooled so easily by someone so inferior to himself. But he could make this work to his advantage. The girl would not know anything, making her easy to manipulate to his will. He easily scooped her up in his arms and force high jumped out of the divet into a tree. He continued that way until he came into a clearing where a slender black armored ship waited, the landing board open, awaiting its masters arrival. Carrying the girl he entered the ship, setting her in a bed as he headed to the bridge and punched in a hyper point coordinate while he waited for his ship to hit hyperspace point, he devised his plan for the girl.  
First he would have to make it to Coruscant.

"Thank you for your cooperation."  
"No, thank you" the Zabrak growled and cut off the transmission. He activated the auto-pilot and got out of the pilots seat and made his way to the 'sick bay'. The white room was bid enough for someone or a droid to operate in and a bed that could hold a full sized man, but instead held a small purple girl. He checked her life support systems, and everything seemed fine. Besides her loss of memory. She was still in her coma like sleep but he could sense her slowly coming back to consciousness.  
His plans were going well at the moment and he knew soon everything would fall in place. If the Jedi cooperated and were still as stupid and naive as he remembered. It would be hard for him to keep his hunger down in the presence of Jedi and their masters, but he knew he wasn't ready to face them all.  
A soft beeping pulled him back to reality and looked down at the girl again, her blue eyes flickering open. Their eyes locked and Bastila prompted herself up with her elbows.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" she blinked hard, as if trying to remember. The only problem was that she couldn't. Fear crossed her face. "Who am I?" she finally asked.

" All will become clear soon" he spoke gently to the girl, hoping for her to relax. She did, but only slightly. He needed to be nice, caring to win her over then he would begin as his master had, but that would come later. Bastila threw her legs over the side of the bed, her short legs dangling. She cupped her head in her hands. The Sith sat down on the bed next to the girl. Not the comfiest of beds.  
"Where are we going?" She asked quietly.  
"Coruscant, to return you."  
"To who?"  
"The Jedi. Before the accident you trained as a padawan, a Jedi apprentice." The young girl breathed in and then out.  
"I know about the,. They are the guardians of the galaxy, of peace. They help and protect those in need." So she knew of them. "Are you a Jedi?"  
The Zabrak inhaled sharply, making Bastila jump in surprise. His eyes had widened from the shock the question gave him. "Why would you think I am?" he asked breathlessly. Bastila's blue eyes met his yellow ones.  
"You're kind and helpful. Who else would help some memory-less girl like me?" she smiled weakly. The man stared at her, his heart aching slightly. No. He turned his head away from her, removing his eyes from hers.  
"I am not a Jedi." Quite the opposite, but he held his tongue. It was the girls turn to surprise him again.  
"But you are like me."  
"And how am I like you?"  
The purple girl bit her lip, thinking how to phrase it. "I really don't know. I just feel that we have the same gifts, though you are stronger than me."  
He sat by her, silently mulling over the conversation when the ship landed. He got up and left the girl in the room without looking at her. He shut down the ship and opened the boarding ramp and turned around to see Bastila peeping out of the opening. She was silent and able to hide herself easily in the force. Her former master hadn't erased everything. He grabbed his cloak and draped it over his muscular shoulders, covering his horned head with the hood. "Come" he said as he became a small speck in the force, hiding his true nature. Bastila walked closely next to him, brushing against his cloak, squinting as they walked out into the light of the coruscanti sky. Three Jedi were waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp.  
"Welcome to what is left of the Jedi Temple" said a short female Balosar, her hood pulled back revealing her bright pink hair, stepped forward to greet them. The other two Jedi stood behind the Balosar, hoods covering their faces.  
"Thank you" the Zabrak said, nudging Bastila forward. "This is the jedi padawan I contacted you about."  
"Thank you for bringing her back to us." The Balosar knelt down in front of the girl then looked up to him. "What happened to her then? And what about her master, Bamcc?" He felt Bastila looking up at him now, and sighed.  
"I found her passed out next to what remained of her master." The Jedi's eyes widened.  
"His remains?" she repeated. The Zabrak nodded. The two Jedi behind her looked in her direction, sensing the distress that came from the woman. "Who did it?"  
He crossed his arms and motioned with his head for her to rise and follow him. Once they got out of earshot of Bastila, he answered. "She did."  
"The little girl?" she asked, almost breathlessly.  
"Yes."  
The Balosarians eyes clouded over with grief and anger. "Are you sure?" she asked again.  
"Quite certain, since I watched as he was slowly cut to pieces. Very gruesome yet so effective." He smiled as her eyes widened in alarm, the two other Jedi making their way over to them. He could care less now what they thought of him and let himself be seen as his ture self, letting the energy of the dark side fuel his hunger. He cast aside as the Balosar stepped back, her lightsaber igniting.  
"Who are you?"

He grinned and grabbed a vibroblade from his belt. "You may call me Maul." he said as he delivered a well aimed punch at the woman temple, knocking her out. The other two jedi charged him, and he felt Bastila's confusion and anger rising. Maul snarled as he launched himself over the Balosarians body and at the two remaining Jedi. He dodged both of their blades, jumping, weaving, even getting a well aimed kick and punch at them.  
Suddenly the lightsabers were wrenched from their grips, surprise flickering across all three of their faces. Bastila stood, the two lightsabers gripped in her delicate fingers. Maul grinned and took their quick shock to his advantage, quickly slitting ones throat. He gripped his neck but it didn't stop the steady flow of blood and fell to the ground. The other Jedi turned as this happened and extended his hand, and an invisible force flung Maul back. He easily flipped out of it and as he finished his flip, he threw his vibroblade.  
As the Zabrak landed, the last Jedi fell, the blade buried in his chest.  
"Maul."  
He turned to see the Balosar conscious, holding her lightsaber to Bastila's throat. The grin disappeared and was replaced by a dangerous grimace.  
"Give up, you are coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"You are exiled from Coruscant and any inner rim systems, Maul" the Judge declared. After the Balosar had taken Maul and Bastila, they had been on trial for a month, saying nothing and revealing nothing. Now finally they were receiving their sentences. Maul bowed his head. All according to plan. He looked over to where Bastila stood, her head held high, dressed in the same orange jail suit as Maul. "Padawan Bastila, you have been given a choice and you must decide now. To continue your training as a Jedi or follow this criminal into Exile for life for the murders of two Jedi Knights."  
Bastila took a step forward, and used the force to amplify her lovely voice.  
"I have thought over the two choices you have generously offered me" She said, her eyes shining a brilliant blue. " And I have thought, 'Since I was the cause of three, almost four deaths, am I as bad or worse than the one who protected me?' I think you are wrong to exile Maul, for he only helped me when I was in trouble. The Jedi did nothing to help." She sighed. "I am ashamed to be called a Jedi or even a padawan learner. I choose to go into exile. I would rather die than be a Jedi."  
Silence greeted her declare. Stunned they all were. Maul glanced up at the Judge, smiling in triumph. Finally the Judge spoke. "Take them away and escort them off this planet."

Maul had changed long before they had left the city planet and his escorts. His ship was on auto-pilot, set to a random hyperspace coordinate set by his ex-imprisioners. He wore his usual outfit of black. Black shirt, pants and heavy combat boots. Bastila sat in a chair behind him, her knees held against her chest, head leaning against them hiding her face. She still wore her orange prisoner outfit.  
Since they had left she had blocked Maul out, hiding all emotion from him when she had used to be so open to him. She was afraid. Afraid of the unknown, and the memory-less brain her former master left her with. The Zabrak sighed as he stood up and walked over to the girl and frowned slightly as he noticed she was shaking. The girl was crying. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it. He didn't know her name. She didn't know her own name either. Bastila looked up at him, sensing his hesitation, her cheeks streaked with tears. "They abandoned me, Maul. They were supposed to take me back, train me! They attacked us and expected me to come back. They abandoned me.." Her lower lip trembled and she shut her eyes tightly. "I hate them Maul. I hate them so much. And the weird thing is that the anger and hatred feels good."  
Maul stopped himself from smiling. His plan had worked. Every single part worked out perfectly. "It's okay to feel anger and hatred towards them" he told her, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. She looked back up at him, her blue eyes red from crying. "You would like to continue your training in the force. It's plain to see," Bastila nodded.  
"I would love that."  
"But not as a Jedi?"  
"Not as a Jedi."  
He smiled and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "Then I can provide you with the training you desire. The race of Jedi are inferior to the one I was brought into as an infant. You will stay by my side through your training and we will grow powerful and exact our revenge on the Jedi." He could feel her hunger rising, her ambition and spirit soaring. He felt a falter in her sudden rise of hope. "I won't abandon you" He assured her quietly. Not like my master did to me. The purple humanoid smiled.  
"I remember something" she said, equally as quiet. "A name." Her face and eyes begged for him to ask her what name. so he did.  
"What name is it?"  
"Yahzi. I think that is my true name. Not the one the Jedi gave me."  
"Welcome to your new life, Yahzi." Maul said and removed his hand from her shoulder. She moved to quick for him to react and was to surprised to do anything. Yahzi had grabbed his hand, pulling herself up and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a wampa sized hug.  
"Thank you so much, Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Four years later

Yahzi tossed and turned in her bed, covers and pillows lay askew on the stone floor. Sweat lined her brow, her eyebrows knotted together in confusion. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up, a soft yellow glow coming from her stunning eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, rocking back and forth.  
Something happened.  
Yahzi breathed in and exhaled deeply, calming herself, She relaxed her body and slowly placed her legs over the side of her bed. Her long brown hair was sticking haphazardly into the air, bits of hair plastered to the sweat on her face. She looked at her bare arms. Her once flawless purple skin was now scarred and burned. It had been four years since she lost her memories and became sith apprentice to her master, Maul.  
Her heartbeat quickened.  
Maul.  
She stood up and made her way out of her room. It was colder in the large hallway, but she was wearing only a black tank top and matching shorts. She stopped to stand in front of a door and looked up at it. She had never considered ever entering her masters room. It was an unspoken rule to never enter. She reached out and with gentle fingers turned the knob. The door opened. Nothing happened. Yahzi bit her lower lip and pushed the door open more and followed it inside. It was a room identical to hers except it had a large open window that lep out to a balcony. Moonlight came in lighting up the room with a soft glow.  
She found him easily, tossing and turning as she had been. His bed was in worse condition though and so was he. His fingers curled into fists, his teeth were clenched viciously, his bare tattooed torso drenched in sweat. He looked as if he were in pain. The purple humanoid shuffled closer to her master. She finally reached his bedside and reached over to touch his shoulder.  
"Master?"  
Mauls eyes snapped open, his yellow eyes reddened with rage and he leapt at her. She cried out as she was pinned to the hard ground, and from somewhere he produced a vibroblade. An insane smile crept along his lips, his crazed eyes locking onto her face. His right hand grabbed her face. He lowered the blade into her mouth. She tried to wriggle out of his grasped and finally gave up upon realizing it was hopeless. Her wide eyes stared into his eyes. The Zabrak started pulling the blade towards the side of her mouth and when reaching skin, continued as if nothing was there. Yahzi cried out in pain as blood welled up around the blade as he continued to cut.  
"Stop it!" she begged through tears. He looked as if he couldn't hear her. "Maul!" she screamed.  
He blinked and pulled back from her. He looked down at his apprentice who was still laying there, shocked. The vibroblade fell from his hand and he came forward. "Yahzi" he whispered, wiping away the blood from her mouth. She didn't flinch away, knowing he was not in his crazed rage anymore.  
"I'm okay" she assured him, placing her hand on his. Maul nodded.  
"Of course you are" he agreed, seeming as if to convince himself more than her. Awkwardly he stood up allowing Yahzi to get up. Blood trailed down the side of her face now.  
"I should do" Yahzi said quietly. She looked up at him but she was looking down at the ground. "Master," she bowed her head, turned and left. She closed the door and stood there, dumbstruck. Tears openly rain down her face, mingling with her blood. Half her face was smeared with blood where Maul had failed to wipe it away. She could have died. Her master had taught her not to fear death, but not to charge recklessly into battle. She wouldn't regularly be afraid, but this was different. It was Maul. He could have killed her and would have if she hadn't snapped him out of his rage. She slid down to the ground, her body wrenched with sobs.

Yahzi didn't know how long she had been crying but long enough to be laying on her side from exhaustion. Her eyes were drifting close. She heard the door open and she was lifted up from the ground. Her head rested on a well muscled shoulder and her eyes finally closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Yahzi woke up in a bed, but not her own. She remembered what had happened to her just a few hours ago and touched the side of her mouth. She followed the swollen wound as it trailed from her lip down to her chin. she studied her fingers and saw no traces of blood or puss. Someone must have washed her wound when she slept. The purple girl sat up and her eyes widened when she realizing she was back in her masters room. She scrambled out of the bed and clumsily fell onto the floor.  
"Stang!" she growled, getting up. As she stood she noticed a mirror on the far side of the room, tucked into a corner. Yahzi walked quietly over to the mirror and propped it against the wall. She blinked. The cut tugged at her lip, bringing it down, making her look as if she was constantly scowling. It made her look ugly. Her flawless face was now as ugly as the rest of her body. Rage coiled up inside her and she lashed out at the mirror with her fist, cracking the glass. Blood ran down from her knuckles, but she ignored it and continued to hammer the mirror until all the grass had fallen out or had been broken.  
Not satisfied with her petty destruction she then attacked the board that had held the glass and left it a gnarled pile of bark. Lightening jumped from her fingertips as her anger rose.  
"I see that you loved you supposed present."  
Yahzi spun on her heels, getting in her battle stance, her hands up and ready, still flickering with loose electricity. Maul stood in front of her now, fully clothed in his training gear. "Look at what you did!" Yahzi snarled. "Take a good look!" Maul looked but his face never changed. That made her even more infuriated. "A lesson this is." The Keshiri frowned.  
"What do you mean?" Yahzi growled through clenched teeth.  
He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "To stay on your guard no matter what the circumstances. You are not always safe in your own home. Your training never ends when you feel it should stop or think it has. It only ends when you kill me, and become master yourself, but even then, you must learn and watch your back." He looked at her wound now in what could be called disgust. Yahzi wanted to cover it with her hand but stopped herself. "This," he said, meaning her wound. "is a reminder of your failure to understand this." His burning gaze pierced her. She calmed herself and breathed out.  
"I understand now, Master" she spoke quietly, bowing her head. "I will not make the same mistake twice."  
"It better not, because next time you might not be so lucky." Maul growled. He turned on his heel and reached out with his hand, his double-saber landing neatly in it. "Now go meditate and then start your exercises" he said before leaving the room. Yahzi finally looked up, tears rolling done her cheeks. She was ashamed and embarrassed. She couldn't stop thinking about how Maul had looked at her. With no emotion, and then disgust.  
Disgust.  
She couldn't blame her master for being disgusted with her. She was disgusted with herself. She swatted away her tears. Tears never made anything better. One of the earliest lessons taught to her. She went to her room, changed and meditated as instructed and then left to the training room and completed her excersises. The training room door slip opened and Yahzi turned and bowed her head.  
"I have completed what you have instructed me to do, Master" she informed him.  
"Good."  
She straightened up and looked at him. "Master?"  
He held his hands behind his back and she knew he had just been in deep thought and still was. " I will be leaving tomorrow for a quick errand to the outer rim." Yahzi, stunned, stammered.  
"Master?!" Maul rarely went on 'errands' and when he did he was gone for weeks. She hated when he left her at the base alone. She wasn't afraid, she could take care of herself now, thanks to her master. It was the abscence of him that left the girl afraid. Yahzi had a fear of him leaving her and never coming back, She shook her head. No, he wouldn't leave her. He promised her. It was just who he met and would spend time with...  
'Stop it' she told herself silently.  
"I will hopefulyl be done soon and will return once done. This had nothing to do with you or your training. But when I'm away, I expect you to keep up with your exercises and meditating."  
Yahzi nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
Maul eyed her cooly. "Understand?"  
"Yes, master."  
He continued to look at her, frowned and turned away from her. "I have something for you," He finally said. Yahzi eyed him suspiciously.  
"You do..?"  
"You have been practicing and training with double-bladed weapons, including lightsabers, and you have been deserving of such a weapon of your own." He produced a black and white saber with two ends. With wide eyes Yahzi reached for the handle and fingered the ignition button.  
"I don not deserve such a gift, master."  
Maul glowered. "If you feel that way, then prove your worth to me by succeeding in the objectives I have given you."  
"I promise as much." Yahzi hooked her new lightsaber to her belt. Maul nodded and continued.  
"You will practice on your alchemy' and will master the basics. I have supplied you with what you will need to complete this, and I am sure you will find them yourself while I'm gone. If you do not complete this, the punishment will be dire."  
Yahzi nodded, understanding fully what 'dire' would be. "I understand, Master."

"Good" he then turned and left the room. Yahzi immediately reached out with the force and easily located where her equipment was. In her private starship. She sensed living and non-living things in there, and was hoping whatever it was wasn't stinking up her ship. Finished with finding her supplies, she turned her attention on her newly acquired double-saber. It was beautiful. She pushed the ignition button. Nothing happened. Yahzi silently cursed. Of course he wasn't going to make this easy for her. Yahzi walked into her room and sat down on her meditation mat, placing the lightsaber in front of her. She sensed the complexity of the construction and thought given into the making of the saber.  
She reached out with the force, the saber levitating off the ground. She slowly plucked the lightsaber apart. She placed the de constructed lightsaber gently down. Their was no synthetic crystal. Another thing to add on her things to do. Quickly, she reassembled the saber and tossed it on her newly made bed and grabbed her saber-whip. It was another of her unusual weapons she trained with, almost more deadly than a double-saber. Well, to the wielder of the weapon. She quickly set the power level down a few notches, enough to inflict pain, but not enough to severely injure or kill.  
Reaching her ship she bordered the ramp and was greeted by a low growl. She slipped on the lights and found herself staring into a set of four beady eyes. She took a startled step back and reached for her whip. The feline flashed its large razor teeth, spinney quills rising as it spotted her weapon. Finally she noticed the cage that separated her from the Nexu and strapped her weapon back to her belt. It ceased its growling but still eyes her suspiciously.  
"A nexu.." she mused. "A young one at that." She noticed that is was small and still had pure white with the tiniest hint of color breaking through its soft fur. It was probably three to six months old, old enough to know how to hunt and fend for itself. She stepped forward, examining the trapped animal. It was perfect for what she had in mind. A perfect specimen for her alchemy practice. To her delight, her master had supplied her with all the things she needed. After looking over all her texts and papers she left the ship without a second glance at her newly acquired pet.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Yahzi awaited by her masters boarding ramp. She was dressed in all black, her brown hair pulled into a pony-tail, her bangs covering her hair. She didn't want to see him. She was still mad about the day before. He came down the ramp and then turned to face his apprentice. "How long will you be gone, Master?"  
"No more than a few months" he answered plainly. Then she looked up to see excitement showing unrestrained in his eyes. Puzzled, she opened her mouth to inquire, but decided against it.  
"Of course, Master." was all she said back. "I wish the best of luck to you."  
Maul scowled. "I need no luck. I will get what I want." Yahzi nodded. "Yes, of course Master." she shuffled her feet as his gaze bore into her, then felt it lift when he looked away.  
"Remember what I have told and taught you," then he looked back at her, his expression softening. "And remember my promise."  
She was taken aback, but didn't show it. "If it is thy bidding master, I will strive to please."  
"Good" was all he said then ran up the board and soon the ramp closed and the repulsors kicked in. Yahzi lingered and watched as the ship ascended into the sky above. In a matter of seconds she lost sight of his ship, but kept staring. Her heart ached after him despite her wanting it not too. She sighed and decided it was time to find a synthetic crystal for her new saber and begin her training in the arts of alchemy.

Three months later...

Yahzi sat on a large slab of rock, away from her base, a book open in her lap. Her Nexu lay next to her, its first pair of eyes shut, but the other set open, its fur the same color of the rock. She was reading about a new force technique used to confuse someone, make them see things from their worst nightmares and eventually, drive them crazy, if they didn't kill themselves first.  
She stroked the Nexu's head gently, having grown fond of it over the past months. After training it basic commands, she finally put her knowledge to the test and successfully mutated the Nexu, Its quills became longer, harder and even poisonous, its whip-like tail now housing hundreds of tiny quills, and now to her pleasure, could camouflage itself. Its new natural fur color was pitch black but like a chameleon it could change color and pattern at any given time. Her master will be proud of her creation.  
The Keshiri thought of her master often. She hated herself for it. She dreamt of his return, longed for it. The girl missed his presence, the large house felt empty without him. She fantasized on how much he would praise her once he returned, how proud he would be. She knew she had exceeded his expectations. And as if her prayers were answered, a dark, slim ship came zipping towards the base. The mutated Nexu leapt up, its quills quivering.  
Yahzi carefully closed the book and set it down before leaping of the rock and running full speed towards the hangar. Her master was back. The Nexu ran alongside her, easily keeping pace. She entered the landing pad as the ship landed and excitedly awaited by the bottom of the ramp. As trained her pet sat by her feet, her excitement making it anxious. Maul came down the ramp, but never looked at her. His eyes were glued to the ground and were bloodshot. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. The Zabrak stopped in front of her and simply dismissed the growling Nexu, but mumbled to himself. Most was nonsense she couldn't make out. What she could was "Brother, brother, I must find you," but even that she didn't understand.  
"Brother?" She asked. This got his attention for he stopped and looked at her. "Brother?" she repeated. Something registered in his brain, but he didn't respond to the question.

"Your hair" he stated. "It's white." She hadn't forgotten and had hoped he wouldn't notice, but knew he would.  
"Yes. A price paid for practicing alchemy" Yahzi answered. Her brown hair had progressively lost its color the more she learned and master her newly adapted skills. He nodded as if he understood, then to her surprise he reached forward and stroked the scar on her face. She flinched away, but his grip tightened. She looked up and his face was there, inches away from hers. His eyes were dialated and had a crazened look. This frightened her. "Master" she gasped. Her nexu was now snapping at Maul, but with a flick of his free hand, he sent it sprawling a few meters away. "Maul! What are you doing?"  
"I failed,"  
Yahzi's eyes widened. "What?"  
"You heard me!" he snarled. "I failed my task! I couldn't save him! That cursed Lambrigal tricked and used me." he squeezed her face then threw her to the ground. The girl was confused and afraid. Couldn't save who? She heard a click and her saber whip flew from her belt to her maddened masters hand. The whip ignited, and the purple humanoid tried to scramble up. She heard the crack of the whip and let out a shriek of pain as it connected with her back.  
This continued for two more minutes. She had never felt so helpless and never felt so much in pain like this in her whole life. She lay on the ground, not moving, for fear of being punished again. Maul turned it off and tossed the hilt of the ground. He went over to his apprentice and knelt down by her, "Yahzi?" She closed her eyes. He continued.  
"I'm sending you to Tatooine. You will hunt down and eliminate a human scientist that goes by the name of Ben Lambrigal. Kill anyone who gets in your way and I want no witnesses. You will bring your... creation and test it." He then got up and walked away.  
Yahzi heard a snuffling by her face and opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. Her nexu sniffed her wounds on her back and laid down next her her. She then blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

When she woke up, she was still laying on the cold stone floor. The cuts on her back still burned and she was sore all over. The black nexu stirred next to her.  
"Miya" she croaked, and her nexu jumped up. Yahzi grabbed the felines fur and drug herself up. "Lets go." They walked side by side, Yahzi never letting go of her companion. When she had finally made it to her room she collapsed on her bed, falling into a restless sleep. She finally woke up to a tap-tap-tapping on the door. She ignored it. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially her master. She took a quick sani-steam and disposed of her clothes and cleaned her wounds. Yahzi threw on a tanktop and loose pants and pulled her hair into a loose bun. Yahzi sighed. She could sense her master pacing the hall in front of her room.  
"Stupid Zabrak" she pointed to the far side of the room and snapped. "Miya, disappear." the nexu stretched and stomped over to where she was pointing and disappeared, blending into the room. She went to her door and pressed a button and it slid open. Maul walked right pass her into her room. She turned and glared after him. "I guess you can come in" she muttered.  
He sat down on the edge of the bed and eyed the spot where she had instructed Miya to hide. She hoped he would comment on the Nexu, but was disappointed when he said nothing.  
"What do you want? As you know I have a very important task before me and I would like to pack up and leave."  
Still nothing. She was infuriated. Why was he acting this way? He had beat her the day before and was now breaking down in front of her. She forced herself to calm down, and sat down by him and hesitantly placed her hand on his knee. "Maul, what's wrong?"  
He took in a shaky breathe and the wall that protected his mind and emotions crashed down. Yahzi blinked in surprise at all the raw emotions that poured forth from her master. Anger, sadness, anguish and... loss? This surprised her most of all. What could her master have lost to put him through this much emotional strain?  
"During the CloneWars I was a crazed, mindless monster, with only two objectives; to kill and to consume. Somehow I had ended up on a planet named Lotho Minor after I was cut in half by Obi-wan Kenobi during the Battle of Naboo. I was found ten years later by a Darthomir Nightbrother. He rescued me and claimed I was his lost brother. His name was Savage Opress. My memories and legs were soon repaired and I knew he was speaking the truth. We were brothers. He soon became my apprentice, for he was strong in the force. Jedi after Jedi came to challenge us and they all fell. We conquered Mandalore. Then that's when my master found me, after ten years, he found me. He had thought me dead. I knelt before him, thanked him for coming back to me. He attacked us and killed my brother." He closed his eyes. "I thought I could bring him back or save him with the help of Lambrigal. He had told me he had found a way through the force to travel to the past and future.  
Yahzi didn't have to hear anything else, and he knew it and stopped. "You need me to kill Lambrigal for what he did."  
He looked at her, his eyes more focused, the fire in his eyes now returning. "Don't take this that I am weak and can't tie up my own loose ends."  
"Never, Master."  
"They would recognize me."

"I know, Master." And she knew that for a fact. Who could forget his face?  
"And I don't want anything leaking out. My plans are not finished and we must keep our existance secret. The Jedi thought us as dark jedi or normal force users with evil intensions. Not Sith. I would like to keep the foolish Jedi thinking this."  
"Yes, master." She patted his knee and smiled weakly. "You have no need to worry, Maul. I know what I'm supposed to do. I won't fail you."  
The older Zabrak nodded. "I know." He leaned in towards her, his nose brushing against hers. She was frozen stiff. He suddenly pulled back and was out of her room before she could react. Was he going to...? She shook her head.  
"Of course not. Stop fooling yourself." but she couldn't stop replaying the scene in her head. She feel back on her bed, a blissful expression crossing her face. Whatever he was going to do, she knew she would have loved it. Miya mewed and her fur rippled as she became visible once again. The nexu nudged Yahzi's hand but the girl just swatted lazily at her. "Shush, leave me be for now." Then her eyes decided it was time for her to sleep.  
Once she woke up the next day, she immediately packed up for her mission. By the time the sun was at its highest peak of the day, she was ready to leave. She didn't want to leave Earth. She would miss the quiet forest while walking through crowded dusty markets. But the girl was deteremined to please her master. Especially after the day before.  
Yahzi blushed. No, stop it. She carried the last crate up into her ship and as she came back down, she was surprised to find Maul waiting for her. She bowed her head respectfully. "Master, it is nice to see you" and she meant it.  
He hesitated. "I see you have finished with loading your ship. You are now ready to begin your mission?"  
She nodded. "I am prepared." Miya mewed down at her from the front of the ship. She smiled at her pets impatience. Maul just nodded, looked at her, opened his mouth and closed it, his eyes darting away. Yahzi rolled her eyes, stepped forward, grabbing a hold of his collar and pressed her lips to his. He stiffened then melted under her kiss. She pulled back, her face flushed and ran up into the starship.  
"Yahzi, wait-!" she closed to boarding ramp and quickly started up the repulsers and was off. Yahzi leaned back in her seat and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe she just did that. Couldn't believe she ran away from him when he called and asked her to wait. Now she was happy she was leaving. She wouldn't be able to survive in the same place with Maul at the moment. Not after what she did.  
She had kissed him. Yahzi screamed into her palms. Miya yowled in surprise and covered her ears wit her large paws. She was so stupid! She couldn't do that! She couldn't love and definitely couldn't love her master. She was destined to kill him or fall to his blade. There was no way it would work. But oh how she wished it could.  
Yahzi shook her head vigorously. She needed to focus on the mission, not her master.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The trip was excruciating. She was bored out of her mind and finally resolved to meditating. A beeping snapped her out of her trance and she looked upon the yellow and brown world of Tatooine. It was ugly. Her ships sensors directed her to the planets larger spaceports and settlements and received a message. She read it and sighed. They wanted her to sign in before proceeding to land. She used another name, her name she went by when she was a Jedi padawan. Bastila. She landed and changed into a yellow tank-top, a brown jacket, gloves that covered her arms and then strapped a white belt over her black pants and hooked her lightsaber and whip to it. Yahzi pulled her black combat boots on and nodded.  
Good enough.  
As she walked down the ramp she draped a cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her face. A bug-eyed Rodian greeted her and she tossed him a bag of money.  
"I believe this will cover my rental fee of this hangar area and the guaranteed safety of my vessel. Meaning no slicing, no hacking, nothing."  
The wide eyed Rodian nodded. "Y-yes, of course." She stared him down for a few seconds more, nodded and left. It was almost overwhelming. The sheer amount of people and other species, packed together on the small roads and pathways. Her heart sank. She was going to hate this place. She pulled her cloak closer around her and headed into the fray.

The young sith milled around the marketplace, rummaging through the assortment of other-worldly items and foods. She didn't buy anything, for nothing caught her eye. But someone did. Yahzi was walking past an alley when she felt something, a push in the force. She glanced in and she found was she had felt. A young male devaronian was leaning against a rough wall, black goggles over his eyes. To her surprise he wore a large black overcoat, in fact his whole outfit was black. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small stick inhaler, unscrewed it. The devaronian held it up to his nose-  
"Isn't that sulfur sniffing?"  
The devaronian almost dropped the container and screwed the lid back on quickly. Yahzi continued. "And isn't that bad for your species?" Yahzi stayed where she was. She might of come off rude, but she had never met a person of this species before. She was curious. The red-skinned man nodded and flashed a devious, yet charming, smile.  
"Yes, and yes. But fear not," he took his goggles off as he made his way over to the purple girl. "I am not addicted" he held out his hand to her. "By the way, I'm Woaisel'Rekh."  
The keshiri hesitated before taking his hand. "I'm Bastila." the handshake lasted longer than she would have liked and he sensed it and let go. He smiled again as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"So, Bastila, why are you here?"  
Yahzi smiled sweetly, twirling a finger in her hair. It was time to act. "I was hoping to find a job."  
Rekh's smile broadened. "Well, for someone like you, finding a job will be easy." his red eyes became thoughtful. "Actually, I think I can give you a job." The keshiri's smile also grew larger. She could feel her lip being drawn down by the cut. Her smile faltered.  
The Devish didn't seem to notice, but his eyes caught everything. "Do you have a place to stay? My emlpoyer provides housing for employee's."  
"That is very kind of you. I think this is an offer I can't refuse."  
He took her arm in his and leaned down so his lips were by her ear. "Your smile is beautiful. Don't hide it. Your scar adds character, mystery." She looked up at him, confusion showing clearly on her face. Rekh winked at her. "You are a strange creature indeed, Bastila."  
'Stranger than you may think.'


End file.
